The SECRET and The PROMISE
by Chavyn10
Summary: Perjanjian masa kecil yang masih sampai sekarang diingat Lucy terhadap Natsu membuat Lucy kembali sekolah ke Magnolia dan merubah penampilannya di luar rumah termasuk di nsekolahnya. yang membuat bingung Natsu siapa Lucy yang sattu sekolah dengannya sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

The SECRET and the Promise

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

"hey Luce kau jadi hari ini pindah?" tanya Natsu seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda terhadap Lucy seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang "Ya, hm.. Natsu.." jawab Lucy "ya ada apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu. "en... tidak jadi ah." Kata Lucy. "Yo, Luce. Apa kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku sebelum pergi dariku?" tanya Natsu, "Berjanji?"ulang Lucy terhadap kata Natsu tadi. "ya... berjanji" sahut Natsu. "Emang berjanji apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi. "eng.. ber..berjanji kalau sudah besar nanti kau akan kembali ke Magnolia dan kita akan bersama selamanya,"ucap Natsu gugup. "bersama selamanya?" tanyaku lagi. "Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Natsu. "tidak tentu saja tidak. Semakin lama bersama Natsu mungkin aku akan senang, kita kan bisa bermain terus. Tapi kau memang harus benar-benar berjanji kan? Dan kau akan menapatinya kan?"sahutku meyakinkan. "he...he.. JANJI" kata Natsu meyakinkan. "JANJI"Ucapku. Kami pun saling bertautan jari kelingking tanda perjanjian. "Oh ya Luce, kau mau menyimpan gelang ini kan? Pakailah setiap hari jika kau masih mengingatku"sambung Natsu sambil memberikan sebuah gelang kepada Lucy. "Hem.. pasti"sahutku. "Lucy... ayo kita pergi" sahut ibu Lucy dari kejauhan. "nah Natsu sampai jumpa"kataku sembari meninggalkan Natsu dan melambaikan tangan kulihat dia hanya membalas lambaian tanganku.

Whusss...

'hah... mimpi itu lagi, sepertinya aku masih mengingat Natsu ya. Apa dia masih mengingat ku?' pikirku dalam hati yang baru terbangun. "Lucy, kau sudah bangun ya? Ayo ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan kau harus cepat pergi ke sekolah bukankah sekarang kau harus masuk sekolahkan? Terlebih lagi sekolah baru. Tidak baik memberikan kesan buruk di hari pertamamu Lucy"nasehat ibu yang kudengar dari pintu. "ya bu."jawabku singkat

Ya, sekarang aku sudah 7 tahun pindah dari Magnolia ke Fiore sewaktu aku berumur 7 tahun dan sekarang sudah 15 tahun umurku dan aku telah kembali lagi ke Magnolia. Ya sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi meskipun aku masih mengingat kecadian masa itu, dan akupun masih mengingat Natsu, apa dia masih mengingat ku? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar dalam memori otakku.

Aku pun segera menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, setelah itu aku memakai seragam baru dan menyiapkan tas serta menguncit rambutku yang bagus ini. Setelah merasa siap aku mengambil gelang pemberian Natsu yang sampai sekarang masih aku simpan. Lalu aku pun turun ikit sarapan bersama Ibuku Nayla, Ayahku Jude, dan Adikku Wendy. Setelah itu aku dan Wendy pergi meluncur kesekolaj (#Luce: oe author berangkat bukan meluncur...! *author : terserah gue dong kamu ga mau dapat jatah paran hah..? #Luce: iya..iya..sorry deh.) menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah.

Lucy POV end

...di sekolah...

Normal POv

Gildart sensei pun datang memasuki ruangan kelas.

"selamat pagi, tahun ajaran ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Sebelum saya mengabsen untuk memperkenalkan diri, saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang terhadap kalian. Masuklah!" perintah Gildart kepada Lucy

"Ohayoo mina... Saya Lucy" kata Lucy yang entah kenapa seorang pemuda berambut merah muda langsung kaget mendengar nama siswi baru itu

"Lucy Haruka akan menjadi teman kalian." sapa Lucy. "Ohayoo Lucy" sapa semua murid. kecuali seorang siwa itu yang sangat kecewa karena siwi itu bukanlah Orang yang dia cari. mengapa? karena marganya berbeda, matanya berbeda, dan sifatnya juga agak berbeda apa mungkin itu orang yang dia cari.? mungkin dia bukan lah orang yang dia cari

"Lucy silahkan pilih kamu mau duduk di mana. didepan atau belakang."tanya Gildart. "Saya duduk dibelakang saja Sensei" sahut Lucy sembari melihat tempat yang akan dia duduki dan melihat seseorang yang menurutnya di kenal

Siapa...?

To be contiunue

Thanks to you because you Read. Akhir kata saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dan mohon review ya...! sekalian mau ngumpulin ide cerita buat chapy 2.

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai.. kembali lagi bersama chavyn author gaul sedunia**

**Kali ini di chapy 2 ceritanya akan lebih dipanjangin lagi**

**Oh ya selamat membaca dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

Chapter 2

The SECRET and The PROMISE

Chapy sebelumnya...

"Ohayoo mina... Saya Lucy" kata Lucy yang entah kenapa seorang pemuda berambut merah muda langsung kaget mendengar nama siswi baru itu

"Lucy Haruka akan menjadi teman kalian." sapa Lucy. "Ohayoo Lucy" sapa semua murid. kecuali seorang siwa itu yang sangat kecewa karena siwi itu bukanlah Orang yang dia cari. mengapa? karena marganya berbeda, matanya berbeda, dan sifatnya juga agak berbeda apa mungkin itu orang yang dia cari.? mungkin dia bukan lah orang yang dia cari

"Lucy silahkan pilih kamu mau duduk di mana. didepan atau belakang."tanya Gildart. "Saya duduk dibelakang saja Sensei" sahut Lucy sembari melihat tempat yang akan dia duduki dan melihat seseorang yang menurutnya di kenal

Siapa...?

End chapy 1

...-...-...chapy 2...-...-...

Natsu POV

'ternyata bukan dia' batinku. "Hai, salam kenal aku Lucy, namamu siapa?"tanya Luce sambil tersenyum manis 'mirip' sahutku dalam hati. "hm,,, aku Natsu. Natsu Dragnel senang berkenalan denganmu"salamku kepada Lucy. 'entah kenapa aku masih memikirkanmu Luce? Aku harap kamulah yang berada disisiku sekarang ini.' Kataku dalam hati.

End Natsu POV

...,,,,,...

Normal POV

Gildart pun mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya dan menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Erza Scarlet"katanya. "ya, saya sensei"sahut seorang siswi cantik berambut merah mengeluarkan aura kewibawaan dan percaya diri. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"sambung Gildart. "Perkenalkan nama saya Erza Scarlet cukup dipanggil Erza."kata Erza memperkenalkan dirinya. "baik. Selanjutnya Levy."ucap Gildart. "hai... mina. Nama saya Levy Mc Garden senang bertemu dengan kalian" kata seorang siswiberambut biru pendek berkacamata. 'sepertinya dia gadis yang pintar'kata Lucy dalam hati. Lalu Gildart meneruskan panggilan sampai nama terakhir dan menentukan Erza sebagai ketua kelas. Setelah selesai Gildart pun keluar kelas dan bel istirahat berbunyi membuat seluruh isi kelas keluar kecuali Natsu, Lucy, Levy. Dan erza.

Lucy datang mendekati Levy dan Erza. "Hai levy-chan sedang apa nih?"tanya Lucy "Eh... Lu-chan. Ini lagi baca novel terbaru"jawab Levy. "Wah seru nih."sambung Erza. "Oh iya Erza selamat ya telah menjadi ketua kelas."puji Lucy. "Iya Erza-san selamat ya"kata Levy yang ikut memberi selamat. "Hai.. hai... Arigatounee."kata Erza sambil menunduk karena pipinya memerah sewaktu di puji. Selagi mereka berbicara mengenai Novel Levy, jabatan Erza, serta asal mula kedatangan Lucy yang pindah, Natsu sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Lucy yang berbicara dengan Levy dan Erza. Erza yang menyadari hal itu karena Dia menghadap kebelakang Langsung membisikkan kata-kata tentang Natsu ke telinga Lucy.

"hei Lucy, sepertinya sedari tadi Natsu melihatmu terus" bisik Erza

"Eh... b..benarkah..?" tanya Lucy sambil berbisik dan tidak ingin menghadap belakang takut Natsu tahu kalu mereka sedang berbicara tentangnya.

"iya, dari tadi dia hanya memandangmu. Apa kamu tahu sebabnya?"Kini Erza yang bernalik bertanya

"hn,,, tidak tahu Erza-san"kata Lucy.

"apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya"bisik Levy yang juga ikutan.

"sepertinya tidak"jawab Lucy lagi

"mina, bagaimana kita berbicara ditempat lain saja bukankah lebih enak jika berbicara di tempat lain."saran Levy

"Ya, ayo" kata Erza dan Lucy sambil pergi. Mereka pun pergi menuju Kantin Mira sensei.

...di kantin...

Lucy POV

'apa benar Natsu melihatku?' tanya Lucy dalam hati.

"Hey Lu-chan jangan bengong dong..."sahut Levy

"Eh..i..iy..iya-iya."jawabku terbata-bata

"Hei tahu tidak Natsu itu dulunya seorang yang periang namun semenjak di tinggal temannya masa kecil dia menjadi murid yang pendiam"jelas Erza

"benarkah? Masa sih,,,?"tanyaku terkejut

"pantas saja ia sangat pendiam selama ini"sambung Levy.

'aduh Lucy karena kau sekarang Natsu menjadi pendiam' batinku sambil mengutuki diriku sendiri

"sepertinya kau harus bertanya mengapa dia selalu memperhatikanmu saat dikelas tadi Lucy"saran Erza

"Ya, mungkin saja kau mirip seseorang yang perbah ditemuinya Lucy"kata Levy

"hai..hai... baiklah setelah itu aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian kan?"sahutku lagi.

"yah itulah yang kami inginkan. Mulai dari sekarang kita akan menjadi sahabat ya.."ucap Levy dengan bersemangat

"Okey... aku setuju" sahut Erza

"Baiklah aku juga senag punya sahabat seperti kalian."kataku.

"Hei kalian disini hanya ingin mengobrol saja atau ingin memesan juga?"tanya Mira sensei dengan sedikit sinis.

"oh iya,,,. Maaf Mira sensei kami lupa karena mengobrol asik. Aku memesan orange Juice" sahut Erza sembari membungkukan badan seraya meminta maaf dan kami mengikutinya.

"hai...hai... sudahlah lagi pula aku pernah menjadi murid seperti kalian yang asyik mengobrol sampai lupa memesan jajan. Oh ya, apa kalian berdua juga ingin memesan?" tanya Mira sensei kepada Aku dan Levy

"saya vanila milk shake saja sensei"kataku

"kalau saya melon juice sensei" sahut Levy

Lalu kami pun menghabiskan minuman kami sampai bel berbunyi dan kami berlari menuju kelas sebelum Laxus sensei guru matematika tergalak sedunia itu menghukum kami karena telat datang.

...di kelas...

"untung saja belum terlambat" kataku.

"oh iya Lu-chan jangan lupa tanya ya." Kata Levy sambil mengedipkan mata kearahku. Lalu aku pun duduk di kursiku. Dan aku pun ingin langsung berbicara padanya. Natsu Dragnel, sahabat kecilku yang kasihan ini.

"Hn... Natsu"panggilku.

"Ya,apa ?" tanya Natsu

"maaf kalau tidak sopan pertanyaanku ini. Apa sewaktu aku dikelas bersama Erza dan Levy kamu melihatku terus...?"tanyaku lagi.

'Apa?jadi dia tahu aku melihatnya? Bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku jawab?'tanya Natsu dalam Hati

Lucy POV end

To Be Contiuniue

Ingin tahu jawaban Natsu? Ikuti ceritanya terus di chapy ke 3. Bye...bye...

Oh ya,,,, ingat ya Reviewnya nya ya. Thanks.

Dan yang mau follow aku nih aku kasih di : chavynagatha.

Jangan Lupa Review ya,,, byee...


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiii,,,, readers...**

**Chavyn kembali lagi di chapter 3 nih, maaf karena updatenya lama**

**Mengapa? Karena kuota chavyn-chan habis, padahal mau update waktu tahun baru nih.**

**Entah siapa yang pakai, pokoknya nyebelin jadi readers jangan marah pada author yang **

**Cantik, jujur, dan baik hati ini ya #Plak.**

**Ok...Ok.. aku panggil Natsu dan Lucy dulu buat balas Review readers, sekali lagi,**

**THANK YOU.. :***

**Chappy sebelumnya...**

"**untung saja belum terlambat" kataku.**

"**oh iya Lu-chan jangan lupa tanya ya." Kata Levy sambil mengedipkan mata kearahku. Lalu aku pun duduk di kursiku. Dan aku pun ingin langsung berbicara padanya. Natsu Dragnel, sahabat kecilku yang kasihan ini.**

"**Hn... Natsu"panggilku.**

"**Ya,apa ?" tanya Natsu**

"**maaf kalau tidak sopan pertanyaanku ini. Apa sewaktu aku dikelas bersama Erza dan Levy kamu melihatku terus...?"tanyaku lagi.**

'**Apa?jadi dia tahu aku melihatnya? Bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku jawab?'tanya Natsu dalam Hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**The SECRET and The PROMISE**

Natsu P.O.V

"ha ha ha ha,,,, iya-iya aku ngaku. Kebetulan saja kau mirip seseorang"ceplosku yang tak tahu harus apa yang aku katakan karena salah tingkah dan akupun salah bicara. "Ups..."kataku lagi.

"mirip seseorang? Siapa Natsu? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"Tanya Lucy yang begitu tegas meminta jawaban yang harus membuatnya yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok"kataku mengelak dari pertanyaanya dan untung saja Laxus sensei datang kekelas. 'terima kasih dewi fortuna, sepertinya kali ini kau memihak padaku' kataku dalam hati.

"Hei Luce, sensei masuk tuh mending kita diam" ajakku agar tak kena hukuman dari Guru ganas itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji untuk menceritakan padaku di istirahat kedua nanti."sambungnya.

"Yah, aku janji"kataku. "Yaey,,, bagus"sahut Lucy dengan nada semangat.

1 detik...

.

.

.

2 detik..

.

.

.

3 detik

"AAAAPPPPPAAAA!" teriakku sehingga sekelas mendengar teriakkanku yang besar itu. Dan mereka semua termasuk Laxus sensei juga melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

'Mati aku, dewi Fortuna sebenarnya pada siapa engkau berpihak?'batinku

End Natsu P.O.V

"Natsu kau kenapa teriak drastis seperti itu?"tanya Lucy gadis berparas cantik dengan heran menatap pemuda yang berambut Salmon yang tadi berteriak.

"he..he. tidak apa-apa. Gomene Laxus sensei"kata Natsu.

"Daijoobu, tapi lain kali kau akan di HUKUM"kata Laxus sambil menekan perkataanyya di kata Hukum.

Selama pelajaran Laxus, semua murid tak ada yang berani berbicara sedikitpun. Dan pelajaran yang menyesakkan pun telah berhasil dilalui murid kasihan #Plak {dipukul semua siwa&siswi} ini dengan beres dan selesai. Namun sebelum keluar dari Ruangan Laxus memberikan berita gembira pada semua siswa di kelas itu.

"Besok ulangan. Selamat belajar." Katanya dengan santai namun membuat semua murid berubah ekspresi. Ada yang mau muntah, ada yang pusing ada yang sakit perut, dan ada yang patah tangan {eh... salah kok gitu aja udah mau patah tangan,} Al hasil, hampir satu kelas berada di ruang UKS kecuali Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gray, cana, dan Gazeel.

"Karena banyak yang tidak ada di jam pelajaran sekarang, Mira sensei tidak mengjar jam ini. Jadi selama jam kosong boleh istirahat namun jangan menggangu kelas lain" kata Erza sang ketua kelas dengan lantang supaya semua yang tidak sakit mendengar.

"Hm.. Lu-chan ke perpustakaan yok," ajak Levy yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di hadapan Lucy,

"Maaf Levy-chan sepertinya tidak bisa, ada yang harus kukerjakan. Bagai mana kalau mengajak Erza."kata Lucy dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menyakiti perasaan Levy. Dan levy pun pergi bersama Erza ke perpustakaan.

"en.. Natsu jadi ceritakanlah."kata Lucy yang membuat Natsu terkejut.

"He..he..he iya. Sabar." Kata Natsu terkejut karena kata Lucy tadi yang membuatnya terkejut dari lamunannya.

Setelah ia anggap telah beres ia memulai ceritanya

"Jadi, dulu aku mempunyai seorang sahabat perempuan, namanya sama sepertimu..."kata-kata Natsu terpotong karena Lucy. "Lucy, namanya Lucy ya."cela Lucy

"Hm... benar dan dia juga suka menyela orang bicara"kata Natsu sedikit bercanda. "Ok, aku minta maaf lanjutkan"sambung Lucy

"memang namanya sama tapi marganya berbeda. Namanya Lucy Heartfilia. Dia merubah hidupku menjadi berwarna. Dia sahabatku satu-satunya. Dia memiliki mata berwarna karamel, rambut pirang."Natsu terdiam sebentar saat berbicara, namun dia melanjutkannya "Dan dia juga sangat baik pada setiap orang. Dia yang selalu mengajariku untuk menjadi orang yang kuat, dan ketika dia pindah sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, hidupku menjadi hampa tanpanya." Kata Natsu menjelaskan.

"Dan kau menyukainya?"tanya Lucy.

"Ho...ho... tentu tidak."Natsu terdiam sebentar sambil melihat ke arah Lucy yang menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh tanya dan akhirnya dia pun mengakuinya."Iya, begitulah. Dan mukanya sangat mirip denganmu namun yang membedakan adalah mata kalia berwarna berbeda. Aku jadi berpikir apa kalian saudara kembar." Sambil tertawa.

"kalau boleh jujur sih aku juga sedih tapi, adayang ingin ku tanyakan. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melupakannya?" tanya Lucy berbura-pura.

"Ya, karena janji, Janji yang di sematkan dengan sebuah gelang. Dan itu juga yang membedakanmu padanya. Perjanjian itu tak dapat dilupakan. Karena jika sekali dia telah berjanji, maka ia tak akan mengingkarinya. Dan ia pasti kan memakai gelang itu terus" Jelasnya lagi.

'maafkan aku Natsu telah membuat hidupmu hampa'batin Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?"ajak Lucy sambil menarik tangan Natsu. Natsu pun hanya mengikuti Lucy yang menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

... di atap ...

"Kau sudah ada tempat persembunyian? Kau kan masih baru."Kata Natsu sedikit merendahkan Lucy.

"Ya, siapa dulu dong, Lucy gitu."jawab Lucy semangat.

"Oh iya Natsu, karena sekarang kau menjadi temanku bagaimana kalu ada waktu senggang kita main kesini. Kau mau?"tanya Lucy sedikit ragu akan pertanyaannya.

"yah boleh juga, mumpung udara disini sejuk, panorama yang indah, jadi ya,boleh juga."jawab Natsu.

"ehn...Natsu. Apa boleh aku membuatmu merasa tidak hampa untuk sementara waktu?"tanya Lucy yang merasa bersalah karena hidup Natsu yang sekarang hampa tanpanya.

"Eehhh.."kata Natsu tersipu

"Hah.. tidak boleh juga tak apa kok aku hanya ingin saja karena kau terlihat sedih" kata Lucy kecewa

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kedua teman tersebut, karena Natsu tak suka kesunyian dia coba memulai pembicaraan

"Hei Lucy, jangan kecewa. Aku tidak bilang kau tidak boleh. Sebenarnya kau boleh saja sih Tidak masalah" timpal Natsu langsung.

"Hai, benarkah?"tanya Lucy meyakinkan

"Ya. Coba saja kalau bisa " Kata Natsu membuat mereka menjadi tidak lagi muram namun gembira.

"Hei, Ayo turun bagaiman kalu kita kembali ke kelas?" tanya Natsu dengan mengajak Lucy

"Ayo" kata Lucy dengan tersenyum gembira.

.

.

.

...sedangkan di perpustakaan...

"hei Erza sepertinya Lucy benar-benar berniat bertanya pada Natsu" Kata Levy sedikit berbisik agar tidak ribut mengingat keberadaan mereka di perpustakaan yang dilarang berbicara

"bukankah itu bagus" jawab Erza singkat dan padat

"yah begitulah." Kata Levy sambil menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka, sedangkan Erza hanya tetap terpaku pada buku yang sedang ia baca [tumben Erza suka membaca buku].

"Erza, coba lihat itu siapa?"tanya Levy dengan nada menggoda Erza

"Sia... HAAAHHHH..."kata Erza dengan nada kecil dan mukanya menjadi merah melihat orang yang berda di dekat pintu berambut biru, memiliki tato di salah sati matanya, tak lain tak bukan Jellal Fernandes, orang yang diam-diam Erza suka sekalian menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka dan terkenal karena ketampanannya.

"Hai Erza, hai Levy" sapa Jellal yang ternyata sudah duduk disamping Erza.

Levy menjawab sapaan Erza sedangkan Erza hanya berdehem dan masih terpaku pada bukunya.

"Kau kenapa diam Erza. Padahal dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu." Kata Jellal yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku Erza sambil berbisik ke telinga Erza.

"Hah... kau mencariku? Kenapa?" tanya Erza terbata

"Ya karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Rasanya jika berada di sampingmu aku bahagia daripada bersama fans yang tak tau diri itu"Jawabnya santai namun menyimpan arti yang mendalam.

"Jadi hanya menghindar dari para fansmu yang tak tau aturan itu ya?"tanya Erza lagi dengan kesal padahal di sudah senang mendengar kata 'BAHAGIA' dari Jellal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, karena aku merasa bahagia. Dan sepertinya sekarang kau membutuhkan tempat yang tenang sehingga kau memilih tempat perpustakaan dan itu jga bagus untuk kita supaya tak ada yang menggangu." Kata Jellal senang.

Ya, memang Jellal lah yang paling tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Erza, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Erza menyukai Jellal.

"istirahat nanti barengan yok, sudah lama kita tidak bersama." Ajak Jellal.

"Maaf, akutak bisa karena aku sudah bersama Le,,,, Levy, dimana Levy. Perempuan itu..." geram Erza melihat kearah kursi kosong tempat Levy tadi duduk dan sekarang sudah ke kelas.

"Sampai jumpa lain kali saja ya. Jaa-" sambung erza namun tangan kirinya diraih oleh Jellal.

"Bagaimana kalu besok? Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu sebelum kamu berjanji."kata Jellal tegas

"Ya...ya..ok.. aku berjanji besok kita istirahat bersama namun Levy dan Lucy juga ikut."sambung Erza sambil berjanji.

"Baiklah, Jaa-"kata Jellal sambil melepas tangan Erza. Dan Erza pun kembali ke kelas sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri namun memuji Dewi Fortuna yang sedang berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

... di atap ...

"Ayo Lucy,,, kau pasti bisa turun kan?" tanya Natsu.

"sedang berusaha Natsu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Kata Lucy dengan kesal karena tidak bisa turun dari atap.

"Kamu sih, bisa naik tapi tidak bisa turun"Sambung Natsu sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Ada ide,,,?"tanya Lucy berharap pada otak Natsu

"Yah,, ada. Kamu lompat biar aku menangkapmu di bawah. Tidak buruk kan?"tanya Natsu sambil berpikir dan muncullah ide sederhana itu

'Dewi Fortuna semoga kau menguatkan Natsu untuk mengendongku dibawah.' Batin Lucy

"Yah baik, kau siap-siap ya,"Kata Lucy sambil melompat dannnnnnnnnnn...

HHHAAAPPP... Lucy berhasil ditangkap Natsu dengan pose ala Bridal style.

Dalam beberapa detik lamanya mereka bertatapan dan membuat kedua insan itu merah mukanya.

.

.

.

**Hahahahhaha... penasaran untuk chappy selanjutnya? Ikuti terus cerita ini dan ini dia Lucy dan Natsu yang Author panggil tadi**

**Natsu: hie,,, author ada apasih kan lagi tiduran habis syuting di cerita de secet en de pomise**

**Lucy : hei Natsu di cerita kau bisa pintar disini kok aneh sih..**

**Athr: Natsu, memang... dan kalian jawab Review readers yang baik telah mereview**

**Natsu: okey,,, kita mulai dari pidachan99 : makasih buat telah read and review dan mungkin disini telah menjadi lebih bagus lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

**Lucy : Untuk Reka Amelia : Terima kasih udah review ini udah update lagi dibaca ya,,**

**Natsu: Untuk Azalya Dragnell : Hem Azalya anak ku ya, kok pakai Dragnell #Plak [Author&Lucy: Natsu baka} Gomene Azalya chan. Kata Author Arigatou udah ngereview dan kenapa Lucy ganti marga akan di bahas di chapter 4. Sekali lagi Arigatou buat Azalya chan**

**Lucy : Untuk Kaoru Dragnell : Arigatou udah ngereview dan semua ucapan dari Readers udah membuat author semangat dan ini chapter 3 udah di update baca ya,,,**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou untuk Readers dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada Kedatangan Murid baru dan langsung ngefans sama Gray udah tahu siapa kan?**

**Nah untuk selanjutnya juga akan diungkit mengapa Lucy berubah. Dan Pair yang mana yang cocok untuk selanjutnya?**

**NaLu**

**Gale**

**GruVia**

**JerZa**

**Sekali lagi mohon Review untuk dukungannya ya...**

**Natsu, Lucy, Author : Yosh... Arigatou..**


End file.
